The present invention relates to structures for displaying various pieces of merchandise, or other items, while also providing enclosed storage space; more specifically, the invention relates to mobile, cubical enclosures having outer wall surfaces suited for support of displayed pieces, and a plurality of different items which may alternately be placed atop the cube for various display purposes.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide novel and improved structures for displaying printed matter, pieces of merchandise, etc. and including enclosed storage space.
A further object is to provide a base unit having side walls defining an enclosed storage space with outer surfaces adapted to support and display printed matter and other items, and a horizontal top surface for alternately supporting any of several types of additional support and display structures.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.